Thomas
Thomas & Friends Fanon Wiki: Rules & Guidlines Before you upload your content to the wiki, there are a few key rules you need to follow. General Rules # In order to make a Wikia account, you must 13 years or older. If you are found to be under this age limit. You'll be banned. # No spam. # Do not delete other users pages unless they break the rules provided here. # Don't create articles about Thomas fan series like Tomica Thomas & Friend's or Sodor the Early/Modern Years. Only the original creators can make articles on their content. # Don't edit other users articles or user pages without their permission. # Don't trash other users on their material, instead, offer constructive criticism. # Do not present your info as fact, contain your material as it's own continuity. # Do not make articles about the official canon, that's what the TTTE Wikia is for. # If you see a user breaking a rule, tell an admin, not the user. # One account is enough, you don't need anymore. If you are found to have created a second after being banned, the duplicates will be banned forever. # Don't upload other users content. Rules for fan characters # No recolors. While it is okay to create characters with the same basis as pre-existing characters, you aren't allowed to take official screenshots & color over them. All pictures must be drawn by you. # This can go with the first rule, but don't steal other people's material, official, or fan-made. You can only use this material if you ask an admin or the original creator. # Being a Thomas site, we will not except characters, or fan characters for other shows. They are best posted elsewhere. # No ridiculously overpowered characters, unless for comedic purposes. # This can technically go with the fourth rule, but no Mary-Sue's. Unless for comedic purposes. # This one is more of a suggestion than anything, but try & base vehicle characters off of real life vehicles. # Please don't go into great detail on a characters TVS or RWS appearances.Instead just say "Blank's history is largely the same as his television series counterpart". Rules for fan-fiction # While we have no issues with mature content, such as swearing, violence & other mature themes, you are required to use the above template if you have any of these themes # & use the template under it if your story is unfinished. # When writing, make sure you layout your story in a way that makes sense. Don't write a wall of text. # While we do except story's with mature themes, we will not except politically charged or discriminatory material. Even if for comedic purposes. # Don't use your story to harass or bully others, or put yourself on a higher level. # Try to go in a proper order, starting with the first season & first episode. & try to finish a season before moving on to the next one, same with your episodes. # No poor grammar, even if for comedic purposes. Your story must easy to read. # Please don't give yourself an introduction, that's what your user page is for. However, you are allowed to put "Written by (insert name here)" with a link to your user page at the beginning or end of your story.